una luz atrapada en las sombras
by temir
Summary: este oneshot de digimon lo escribi pensando en una duda que tuve hace tiempo: ¿que hubiera pasado si kari no hubiera logrado salir del mar oscuro donde fue llevada en ese cap. de digimon?


Una Luz que Brilla… a pesar de las tinieblas

Oscuridad, es lo único que se logra ver en esta extraña celda, hace mucho que perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar, de cuanto llevo sufriendo algo peor que la muerte misma.

A pesar de que según estos seres estoy en una "habitación de lujo" sigue pareciéndome peor que una jaula.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, ese dia no me había sentido bien tras una lucha contra el digimon káiser, al principio pensé que solo era un dolor pasajero, pero con el tiempo, empecé a sentir temor, miedo a algo que no podía percibir, y que estaba decidida a venir por mi.

A pesar que T.K. trato de ayudarme, yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi hermano, gracias al cual esto no me había pasado, pero ahora, temo que no podre escapar, en ciertos momentos percibo como si me estuviera desvaneciendo, pero cuando Sali del salón, percibi que algo o alguien me veía y al voltearme… lo vi… era un ser humanoide… o eso crei yo, no lo vi bien, pero recuerdo algo muy claro, sus ojos de color sangre brillante, en mi direccion…

Al salir de clases, me había parecido que alguien me trataba de llamar y entonces… Justo cuando cruce la calle, me di cuenta, había desaparecido de mi hogar…

Al abrir los ojos vi que donde estaba definitivamente no era el digimundo, sino una extraña costa donde no se veían luces y el cielo era gris, en la lejanía divise un pueblo… llamado insmouth… lo que me dejo una extraña sensación… también había un faro, cerca de donde estoy divise un túnel, al decirdir entrar a investigarlo, me di cuenta que fue una mala idea porque entonces los vi… eran otros seres… como el del pasillo de la escuela, los vi directo a los ojos… los cuales tenían una capacidad hipnotizante, al verlos mas de cerca, vi que eran divermons…

al escuchar sus débiles murmullos oi que me pedían ayuda y note rápidamente el porqué, había espirales oscuras en sus manos… la razón, me dijeron que un "dios" los tenia en… ese estado, al tratar de tocar esa espiral para ayudar a uno de ellos, un resplandor se libero… luego un temblor de tierra me advirtió otro peligro… un airdramon, que obviamente había sido esclavizado por otro "dios"…

Al ver como airdramon mataba a varios divermon, llegue a desear que alguien viniera a mi lado… alguien que ame desde hace mucho…

Cuando T.K. y pegasusmon entraron a combatir con…airdramon, lo recuerdo… dios… no se porque… pero justo cuando… habían descubierto que había una torre negra en el faro… el airdramon… ¡habia… acertado un golpe de… cola directo en el pecho de T.K.! de paso… hirió con sus garras a pegasusmon… lo recuerdo… jamás llore tanto en mi vida… gatomon trato de ir a ayudarlo… pero al no…haber destruido la torre… no pudo hacer mucho… a pesar de ….lo cual el y pegasusmon… dieron lo que les quedaba de energía…para destruir la torre.

La torre al haber desaparecido, fui a donde había caído T.K. rezqaba porque la herida no fuese grave… pero lo era, la…sangre manaba a borbotones, lo abraze tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que… lo ayudaría, pero luego… sentí como dejaba de respirar en mis brazos… no solo el hecho de verlo morir… sino el de saber que no tenia manera de volver a mi hogar o al digimundo… pero luego se puso… peor.

En ese momento me vi rodeada por los seres oscuros, los cuales… me revelaron porque me habían pedido mi ayuda, cito "necesitamos nos ayudes a PROCREAR una raza de guerreros… que derroten a nuestro antiguo dios" intente oponerme, pero fue inutil…

Desde entonces, estoy aquí… cada vez que… vienen por mi… me siento en el infierno, estando en vida… cada vez que doy… a luz… se que fueron engendrados de forma…inhumana, pero no soy capaz de odiarlos, antes bien… deseo que se libren… del influjo de sus… padres…por lo que procuro que… aunque sea algo de la luz en mi.. .pase a ellos.

En mi celda oigo de mucho… de mis hijos tanto en la tierra… como en el digimundo… lo que oigo… no puedo hablar de eso… pero debo hacerlo, quizá alguien oiga lo que dije alguna vez… todos los digidestined, e incluso algunos hijos mios que se les unieron… es demasiado horrible… tanto, que incluso las bestias sagradas requirieron… la ayuda de guerreros de otros mundos… rezo para que al menos…me libren de esta pesadilla…

Notas del autor:

Bueno, les dire, este oneshot salió en base a una duda sobre un cpa. De digimon 02: que habría pasado si la trama del mar oscuro se hubiera desarrollado? Al menos asi lo imagino yo, espero no les parezca muy mórbido.


End file.
